Dead End Feelings
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: Mikoto, back to life, has something in life he wants. Will he let himself get it? (Pairing: MikotoRanru) NO FLAMES, PLEASE! FINAL PART IS UP!
1. Part 1

**Dead End Feelings**

**_Part 1_**

**Circa: After the Deka vs. Aba Teamup**

She watched the night sky, sitting atop a hill. She wondered how it was possible. When she and her friends, the AbaRangers, helped the DekaRangers, the impossible happened. It was one thing for Top Galer to come, and practically save the team from a fatal blow. But then their former enemy, Mikoto Nakadai came out from a bright flash, alive and well. That thought spun around in her mind like a bee trying to get around from flower to flower to find pollen. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking behind her. She turned her head, to find him there. Yes, him.

"Mikoto!" she cried.

"Are you surprised?" the doctor asked, crossing his arms. His hair swayed gently in the breeze. "I can come and go as I please, right?"

"Oh…well, yes." She said, her gaze lowering. Mikoto furrowed his brows, and sat down beside her.

"Is something bothering you, Ranru? Would you like to talk about it?" Mikoto asked in an unusually gentle tone, well aware of him keeping his distance from the past.

Ranru looked Mikoto in the eyes. "Tell me." She started. "Tell me how you returned."

"Must I really tell you?" the man known as AbareKiller answered. "It's not important. What matters is I'm alive and well."

Ranru scoffed at her former enemy's bluntness. "Well, what about your "games"? How do we know you won't go and betray us?" she asked.

"I had helped you defeat the monsters." Mikoto answered in a dull tone. "Why would I betray you after that?"

The woman known as AbareYellow smiled a little. "I suppose you're right." She said. She then looked towards the night sky again. "Do me a favor…"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave…"

Mikoto smiled only a little. "Sure, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, as he looked towards the night sky as well. This was a new life, and he was going to live it to his fullest.


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

The night seemed to have come and gone in a heartbeat. Ranru, stupidly, fell asleep on the ground. However, she felt a certain…comfort. Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked up. She was in the arms of Mikoto Nakadai! His grip too strong on her, and her just feeling too comfortable in his arms, she just laid there. She took another look up at the doctor, and smiled. He seemed…peaceful in his sleep, something she would never see him as. Mikoto slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at Ranru, who had some ideas for a morning greeting.

"Hello, doctor." Ranru greeted, nuzzling Mikoto's shoulder gently, but playfully. Never feeling actions like this before, he quickly let her go, and stood up quickly.

"Umm…I-I don't know how that happened." Mikoto stammered, crossing his arms, turning his head away.

"Ooh, you like me!" Ranru teased sitting up, giving him a flirtatious look.

"I do not! That's crazy!" The doctor argued, a blush creeping up on his face. "I would never-"

Ranru cut him off by giving a giggle, then standing up. "Oh, so the serious doctor _can _be a flirt!" she teased again.

"I am not a…" Mikoto started, and then sighed. "Why won't you just get off my case?"

"I thought it was sort of nice." Ranru said, looking down at her feet with a frown. "I mean…I was in an all-male team, besides myself. Ryouga had Mai to look after, and didn't have any time for a girlfriend. Yukito was, dare I say, a jerk at times. Asuka had married Mahoro…You, I thought, could never join us…But you did, after deciding to fight the Evorian…"

"Then why didn't you tell me your feelings when that happened?" Mikoto asked, finally looking her in the face.

"Well…you were just so quiet…" Ranru answered. "And I didn't know if you were ready…"

"Oh, I was ready enough." The doctor scoffed. "But living with the burden of the old Dino Minder…it was just too stressful, yet it was exciting. I just couldn't do it."

"But now you can…We both can." Ranru said softly, walking up to him. She gently touched his hand, and looked up at his face. Mikoto found these feelings to be confusing as he pulled away.

"I just can't do it!" Mikoto exclaimed. With a call on his morpher, his mecha, Top Galer, came down, and swooped down at them, which Mikoto reacted, and jumped on its back, leaving Ranru to sit down on the hill again, practically in tears.


	3. Part 3

_**Part 3**_

The next day, it was a quiet one for Ranru. She was in her room, laying down on the bed, at the old Dinosaur Café. Neither Ryuunosuke nor Emiri knew what was wrong with her. Ranru had finally decided to just go for a walk, not hoping to see **him**. But soon, a knock was heard at her door.

"Come in." Ranru said sitting up.

Soon, a young girl about six walked in. "Hi, Ranru." She greeted in the most innocent voice.

Ranru smiled a little at the girl. "Hello, Mai-chan." She replied. "Where is Ryogua? Did he drop you off?"

Mai nodded. "Yep!" she replied in a very peppy voice. "He's talking to Ryuunosuke now…"

The one known as AbareYellow nodded. "Mai-chan, I'm going to go outside for a little bit." She said. "Would you like to come along?"

The little girl nodded. "Okay! I'll need to ask Ryogua." She said before leaving the room. A few minutes later, she came back with the same smile. "He said 'yes'!"

"Good!" Ranru said as she stood up. She took the child's hand, and walked out of the café with her. It seemed like a peaceful afternoon, which Ranru could handle. However, it wasn't the festivities she would worry about. It would be the people she would see. She looked up, and saw, standing atop a rock quarry, Mikoto Nakadai! However, Ranru didn't want Mai to see him, which she thought would cause a commotion. So, doing the only thing she could think of, Ranru kept walking, pulling young Mai along gently. It was over, Ranru knew, and she would keep going with her life…

* * *

When night fell, Ranru decided she needed to go out for a walk by herself. She didn't know what to expect that evening, but she had a pretty good idea. Walking to the lake she had visited so often, she saw someone there before her. Mikoto Nakadai. She slowly approached the lake, and looked into the horizon.

"It's a funny feeling, having some like you." Mikoto said softly, crossing his arms. "It gives you a feeling of both fright and excitement."

"I suppose so." Ranru said in a tone to match his. "Mikoto…about yesterday-"

"No need to say anything." The doctor answered. "In fact, I should apologize for it…I mean; I didn't give you…I mean, us, a fair chance."

"It just seemed like you didn't-"Ranru started.

"Like you?" Mikoto cut her off again. "Hmph, I can't believe you believed those words. You should know by now, that I can't be trusted." A small smile, more than a smirk, curled across his lips.

Ranru smiled as well, not saying another word.

"Ranru, I-"Mikoto started, before it was her turn to cut him off. But instead of saying anything, she took the collar of his black shirt, and pulled him into a gentle, yet forceful kiss. Mikoto found this action to be exciting, none too scary for him, as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her body as close to his as possible. Both of their eyes closed, as they felt the passion of the kiss. They both let the kiss go on as their lungs would allow, then they gently pulled away.

"Mikoto…" Ranru whispered with a smile, before opening her eyes to look at him. "I…"

"Yes, what is it?" Mikoto asked quietly running a gentle hand through her hair.

"Does this mean anything now?"

"I'm not sure…I'm new to this."

She smiled, and then sat down near the water. Mikoto sat by her, and wrapped an arm around her, making her smile even more, if possible. She looked up at him. To think the person she and her teammates used to battle was now as close as close could be with her. Like the night before, she fell into his arms, and drifted asleep. Mikoto couldn't help but feel tiredness overcome him, as he drifted asleep, laying back, holding her close. For once, he was actually happy…


	4. Part 4

_**Part 4**_

The next morning, for Ranru, sounded like a quiet one. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was at the same lake she was with Mikoto a while ago, in his arms. She looked up at his peaceful sleeping face, and pressed her head against his shoulder, then nuzzled it gently, causing the doctor to blink awake.

"Rise and shine, brown eyes." Ranru greeted in a teasing tone.

"Good morning to you too." Mikoto answered with a small smile. "How is my girl in yellow?"

She responded with a smile, as she gave him a gentle kiss. "Fine, just fine." She said softly, not taking her eyes off of him. Mikoto went for a move to try and stand, but her grip was too strong for the doctor, as she clung to his arm, looking innocent.

"You're not going anywhere, Dr. Nakadai." She teased.

Mikoto chuckled softly. "Fine with me…It wasn't anything important, anyway." He said with a smile. She giggled, and then ran a hand down his chest.

"Oh, Mikoto…" she breathed.

"What is it?" He asked gently, running his hand through her hair, and down her back. She only smiled up at him.

"I…I…" she started, stammering.

"Shh…" Mikoto whispered placing a finger on her lips. "I know…I love you, too." Ranru smiled as wide as she could, then rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes, letting the beating of his strong heart relax her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Top Galer was watching from the clouds, nodding in approval. "Human…He actually has something to live for. Something worthwhile…" he recited. "His heart will beat until his dieing day, and she'll be there…" With its signature call, it flew off into the sun… 

**THE END**


End file.
